


tomorrows

by baeksthighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Just a dash of angst, Mentions of Sex, blink and you miss it tbh, but no actual sex for once, fem!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksthighs/pseuds/baeksthighs
Summary: “College is over and do you know what happens next? Life, Sehun."





	tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sekaisquad's 2nd drabble challenge! 
> 
> This is quite honestly a mess considering the challenge to stay within a 1,000 (+/- 100) word limit wow but hopefully you enjoy regardless ^^ 
> 
> I also apologize for being too lazy to give Jongin a proper female name 
> 
> also apologize for any errors you may come across yikes

 

 

 

 

 

In some ways, Sehun is her sun. In the ways that he gives her all of his best smiles, hidden between their mattress and the blankets pulled up over them, and makes her feel like she’s the only one who gets to see this side of him. Realistically speaking, she _is_ the only one who gets to see such side of him, because he might as well be the definition of stoicism.

 

Not with her, though. Never with her.

 

With her, he beams something like the sun. Sometimes so brightly that she fears she’ll come away with third-degree burns. Because, as beautiful as the sun is, there’s always something dangerous about loving the sun too much. Dangerous in the way that if you soak up too much sun, it can become poisonous. Cook you from the inside out. Turn your brain into mush if it wants.

 

Jongin doesn’t let herself indulge that much, though. She keeps her distance when the neediness kicks in, barely sparing Sehun a glance as they cruise along the California coast. The water is crystal clear, blue and infinite with an orange and purple sky painting the horizon. Her hair flies in every direction, whipping behind her and coming around to smack her in the face. She should’ve tied it up today, but her morning was spent preoccupied with Sehun’s head between her legs and, well, he has a tongue that has the ability to erase anything her brain has stored inside it. Thought process completely gone.

 

So here she is, with dark strands of blue-violet poking her in the eyeballs as they speed along. Sehun’s hand rests against her leg, his thumb rubbing back and forth against the side of her knee, and it amazes her how a simple gesture can make her heart beat pick up.

 

“You’re quiet,” Sehun says. He turns a curve too sharply, does it on purpose to pull a reaction from her, and is satisfied when she grips his forearm and gasps. She then whacks him on the bicep.

 

“Asshole, didn’t you learn about the dangers of curves. Head on collisions? Car flipping out of control and down into the ocean where everyone becomes shark food?” Her heart is surely racing now.

 

“Calm down, babe. Just making sure you’re with me,” he says.

 

She scoffs, “Of course I’m here. You’re touching me, aren’t you?” She knows that’s not what he means, but he’s getting sarcasm anyway.

 

“I meant _here_ ,” he taps her leg with his thumb, “mentally. You know. You’re distracted and my head is nowhere between your thighs.”

 

Blushing, Jongin whacks him on the chest, “Oh my God, shut up. I'm just…”

 

She doesn't really know. Not sure how to articulate her emotions, fearing his reaction. Sehun’s always had a habit of taking things personally, you see. And the thing plaguing her mind might make him feel betrayed if she’s being honest.

 

“Just?” he prompts gently. He smiles at her, reassuring and equally heartwarming.

 

She smiles back, shaking her head. “It's nothing. Let’s enjoy our vacation, yeah?”

 

Sehun returns her smile and brushes his lips over the tips of her fingers. “Will you tell me after?” he asks.

 

“I’ll think about it.” She grins.

 

The sun is setting now, dark blue bleeding into the orange and purple and the wind is still whipping through Jongin’s hair. Under the steady calm she feels being with Sehun lies a trembling anxiety she wishes to get off her chest. Not here, though. It’s not the time for it.

 

 

__________

 

 

Life has a habit of ripping people apart. At some point, it finds a way. Destroys good things in it’s path, forces people into different realities, forces them to learn how to live without each other.

 

Jongin wonders at what point will life truly fuck her over?

 

 

__________

 

 

The rest of the week is spent like this; laughing until their stomachs hurt, nights at their small dingy motel with kisses placed upon inches of exposed skin, long nights laying on the beach, and cheap meal deals from local diners and vending machines because they’re going to need gas money to make it home on. They live it up in California, drink each other in so much it’s no wonder Jongin feels drunk the entire time.

 

On their last night, after clothes have been stripped and skin littered with declarations of love in the form of purpling hickies, Jongin’s mind begins racing. What’s going to happen once they get back to New York? Life. That’s what. And that terrifies her.

 

She doesn’t know when her fingers stop drawing patterns on Sehun’s chest, but he notices her change of mood. “Wanna tell me what’s wrong now?”

 

She lets out a breath, “I’m just scared to go home.”

 

“College is over and do you know what happens next? Life, Sehun. Life always rips people apart and…”

 

“—and you’re scared of us being ripped apart?” Jongin nods and buries her face against his neck.

 

“We lasted all through two years of high school and all through college. I don’t think life is going to be a match for us.” He has a point, and his words sound so sincere that she can’t help but feel comforted.

 

“I love you, you know? Too much maybe,” she admits. “You’re it for me, Oh Sehun. It’s just scary to think we’re going to be facing life instead of college and whatnot. Our problems back then were so petty, who knows what we’ll face once we get home.”

 

“It’s inevitable that relationships don’t last sometimes. But look,” he brings their clasped hands up. “Look at how tightly we’re holding each other. Do you plan on loosening your grip anytime soon?”

 

She shakes her head.

 

“Me either.” Sehun lets out a breath, “I’m scared, too, Jongin. But we can’t live in the future and create fears. We have no idea what’s going to happen, and that’s terrifying, I know. But we’re here in the present, in some shitty motel in California, and guess what?”

 

She blinks, waiting for him to continue.

 

“We were in love yesterday and today, and it’ll be the same tomorrow.”

 

Then Sehun turns so they’re facing each other, bumps his nose against hers, and says, “And you have all of my tomorrows.”


End file.
